


Sooo, you come here often?

by Minitsuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Getting Together, Inspired by Art, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minitsuri/pseuds/Minitsuri
Summary: What does Oikawa Tooru do when he sees an unfairly handsome and hot guy at the gym who keeps distracting him from his workout?- Yes, he asks him out. Or at least he triesInspired by this beautifulminicomic
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Sooo, you come here often?

The daily life of Iwaizumi Hajime is pretty steady since he started University in Tokyo last year. He attends his classes regularly, studies in the library when exams draw closer and visits the gym three times a week to train his muscles, additionally to volleyball practice. Normally, going to the gym is his time to shut off his thoughts and just enjoy the straining feeling of his muscles. But for the last week, there was something that kept him from enjoying his workout sessions. Or rather someone.

Some brunette pretty boy was there every time Iwaizumi was. And every time he was watching him lift weights, not very subtle with his staring. And never did he try to speak to the grumpy college student. 

Today is no different. Iwaizumi is currently on the treadmill to warm himself up. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the same brunette man pretending to look around as if he's trying to decide which training device to use first. While he's seemingly scanning the room, his eyes skip towards Hajime every few seconds. The spiky haired only rolls his eyes while he tries to ignore that he's being observed. Instead, he focuses on his breathing.

After a while he manages to blend out everything that's happening around him. When his muscles are warm enough, he stretches a bit before starting with his exercises. Today is leg day. He continues without any further disturbances. Only when he leaves for the showers, he catches a glimpse of the brunette staring at him again. But since the man doesn't seem to make a move, Hajime ignores him once again.

This goes on like this for the remainder of the week. The only thing that changes is the fact that Hajime is getting more and more aware of the brunette's presence. It bugs him that he's being watched during his training sessions and he would rather like it if the other just talked to him instead of creepily observing his every move. Of course he could just go over and initiate a conversation himself but he's too stubborn to do so. After all, he's not the one watching a stranger in a gym from afar. He's only here to strengthen specific muscles, additionally to volleyball practice.

Two weeks after Hajime first noticed Mr. Pretty boy watching him, he's getting used to his presence. Therefore he is a bit confused when he enters the gym on Monday and there's no pretty boy in sight. Well, of course there are pretty guys in the gym, but not the one Hajime is looking for. It's this moment that he realizes he was actually _looking forward_ to seeing the brunette. Shocked about himself, he shakes his head and quickly makes his way towards the changing rooms to get started as soon as possible.

During that whole week, Hajime doesn't see Mr. Pretty boy. He tells himself that he doesn't care, but subconsciously he scans the room for a brown mop of hair every time he enters the gym before making a beeline to the locker rooms.

The following Monday, his breath hitches when he spots Mr. Pretty boy on a treadmill. He shakes his head while angrily entering the changing rooms. He can't believe he just got excited by seeing some creepy guy that has been watching him for weeks before disappearing, only because he's back now. Hajime will just focus on his workout. 

Yes. He won't let himself get distracted by a pretty face and perfect brown hair.

Following his own advice, he gets through his routine without any further disturbances besides the occasional glances from a certain brown haired man, which Hajime chooses to ignore completely.

_________________________

Oikawa Tooru is a man that is not easily impressed. During his volleyball career throughout high school and into University, he's seen a lot of powerful and talented people. His fellow University students are mostly very intelligent people, like himself, so he's not easily impressed by something like that either. He's studying the universe on a daily basis due to his major being in astrophysics.

And still… he can't explain why he is so fascinated by this one man.

Four weeks ago, his friend Hanamaki Takahiro recommended to go to this gym, because Tooru was constantly complaining about his knee. It started hurting more during volleyball practice again. Apparently, Hanamakis friend knew a guy who went there regularly and the staff was supposed to be very helpful regarding sports injuries. Or something like that. Anyway, Tooru decided to try it out since the first month was free due to some event and he could really use some advice to strengthen his leg muscles in order to support his knee. He wasn't ready to give up on volleyball yet and was determined to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

So that's how, three weeks ago, he found himself in said gym for the first time. And that's where it went downhill. Because of _him_. Tooru didn't understand himself anymore and was very confused at first. That guy wasn't even anything special, not objectively at least. Sure, he was handsome, very much so, and his body was that of an athlete for sure. But you could find guys like that in every other gym. 

Anyway… this rational thinking didn't help him understand his attraction towards the man at all.

In his third week of training, he went to the gym on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday instead of Monday, Wednesday and Friday, because his schedule allowed him some flexibility for once. That's when he noticed that the grumpy guy with spiky hair wasn't there _every_ day. Which made sense, of course. But somehow, Tooru had simply assumed he was just always there. It was nice to be able to focus on his knee exercises without getting distracted by the presence of a certain someone.

Which brings him to the present day. Monday again, because this fits better into his schedule and he likes to be free on the weekend. Of course, it has absolutely nothing to do with some spiky haired man.

When he enters the gym, there is no spiky dark hair in sight. Tooru lets out a little sigh of relief. Maybe he could continue his distraction-free workout streak while simultaneously keeping his schedule. 

He gets changed quickly and starts warming up on a treadmill with a slow pace - he doesn't want to overwork himself, just get his muscles warm enough to do his exercises.

Once he deems himself warm enough, he turns around to look which training devices are free to use first. Upon scanning the room, his eyes catch sight of familiar dark hair. Oh no, there goes his distraction-free workout streak. 

Oh well, he can't change anything about it. At least, the grumpy guy is nice to look at. Oh who is he kidding… he is a whole snack and Tooru wants to do nothing more than devour him right there.

But he keeps his bodily desire in check and focuses on his exercises. Or at least tries to. He can't slack off now. An important game is coming up on the weekend. They're playing against a rival University in Tokyo - for the first time since Tooru joined the volleyball club of his University.

He manages to get through his workout more or less successfully, only glancing towards the dark haired athlete every so often.

This continues on Wednesday and Friday as well. Tooru watches the grumpy guy train whenever he thinks the other isn't looking. But he doesn't talk to him. There isn't an opportunity where it would have been good to do so. After all, he doesn't want to interrupt someone's workout who seems so focused on what he's doing. That would just be rude.

On Friday however, one presents itself to Tooru. After taking a shower, he puts on his comfy grey hoodie and gets ready to leave. When he walks past the training area, he notices the spiky haired guy again. This time he is lifting weights with his arms. His back is turned towards Tooru, which gives the brunette a perfect view of his taut shoulders. Especially considering the blue tank top the man is wearing, which displays his strong arms perfectly.

For a solid minute, Tooru just stands there and stares. God damn. That man is gorgeous. Throwing his earlier reasons into the wind, the brunette decides to be bold and just talk to the guy. Even if he has to interrupt his workout. He would just ask for his number and leave. Nothing more, so he doesn't disturb his training more than necessary.

The dark haired man still has his back turned towards Tooru. When the brunette reaches the workout place, he leans on the dumbbell stand in what he thinks is a cool manner.

"Sooo - you come here often?" Tooru says before inwardly cursing himself. Like - seriously? How could such a cliché of a pick up line leave his normally smooth lips?

Since he can't take it back anymore, he just puts on his winning smile.

Slowly, the other man puts down the weights in his hands and turns around. "You know I do." comes his deadpan answer.

Toorus smile wavers a bit while he feels a slight blush rising on his cheeks. "What are you-"

"You were there all three times… this week." he is interrupted by the sighing man in front of him.

Now, Tooru is sure that his whole face is completely red. "I-" He doesn't get to finish this sentence either. Not that he knew what he wanted to say anyway.

"Just ask me out already." the guy tells him in a slightly bored tone.

Tooru doesn't know what to say to this. Instead, he watches a drop of sweat run down the side of the grumpy face.

"Uhm…" the brunette finally manages to say - these glistening features are way too distracting. "Okay then… you wanna go out with me? Sometime?"

He is faced with raised eyebrows at this question. "Really? That's all you've got? After you kept watching me oh so subtly since three weeks ago?"

If that's possible at all, Toorus face turns an even darker shade red. "Uuuh… uhuh?" he nods unintelligible.

"Well then… no thank you." the guy answers in such a flat voice as if he had to turn down pretty boys like Tooru on a daily basis. Without batting an eyelid, he turns around to resume his weight-lifting.

A baffled Oikawa Tooru is looking at sweaty dark hair. Did he seriously just get rejected? Well, that's a first. "Are you serious right now? You wouldn't even grab a coffee with me or something?" 

In the depths of his mind, Tooru registers that he sounds desperate, but he just can't let this slide so easily.

Annoyed, the dark haired man turns around again, causing Tooru to step back a bit. Damn, he sure looks intimidating with that expression on his face. "Yes, I'm serious." comes the hard response. "Now if you don't mind… I'm trying to work out here."

This brings Tooru back to his feet - metaphorically speaking. He remembers that he didn't want to disturb the other more than necessary and instantly regrets his mindless approach. "Yes, of course. Sorry to bother you during your training session. I'll be going now. Have a nice evening." With a slight bow, Tooru leaves a surprised dark haired man behind to exit the gym.

_________________________

Hajime isn't sure if he regrets turning Mr. Pretty boy down or not. If he is being honest, he would have liked to go on a date with the handsome man to get to know him. But that was before the brunette opened his mouth. It was rude to interrupt people during a workout. That was an unspoken rule. And the _audacity_ of this guy to assume Hajime would agree anyway, no matter what he said… unbelievable how some people could be so full of themselves.

Then why is guilt pulling at Hajimes stomach? Maybe because the brunette actually looked quite nervous, despite his (failed) attempt to seem cool and aloof? Either way, Hajime can't dwell on this any further right now. He has an important game the next day and wants to prepare himself as good as possible, without overdoing it.

He finishes his paced workout and leaves the gym half an hour later. Any thoughts of a handsome brunette man are pushed to the back of his mind. He has to focus on getting enough rest before the game the following day. They are up against a rival University and rumors has it that they have a new setter who is supposed to be extraordinarily good.

After a good dinner while watching a TV show on his laptop, Hajime goes to sleep early to be prepared for the upcoming match.

The game is held at Hajimes University. Because he arrives a little early and heads straight towards the locker rooms, he doesn't get to see the other team arrive. Not that it bothers him. He's going to see them soon enough on the court anyway. 

One by one, his fellow team mates arrive and they get changed before heading out onto the court to warm up.

The other team enters the gym not shortly after, but Hajime doesn't pay them much attention, instead focusing on his practice spikes.

With a satisfyingly loud noise, the ball bounces off the ground, resulting in a grin splitting Hajimes face. Once he turns around though, the grin vanishes while his eyes widen in surprise.

There, next to the gym door, the rival team is preparing to warm up. But this isn't the reason for Hajimes surprise. Among them is some brunette hair that Hajime recognizes immediately, even though the man has his back turned towards him. He groans audibly. This can't be real, right? This has to be a coincidence. There are a lot of guys with brown hair. Hair so perfectly fluffy that it almost looked unreal.. Hajime shakes his head to order his thoughts again. He can't lose his focus now. They had a game to win.

With a scowl of determination on his face, he goes back to his team to continue his warm up training. Out of the corner of his eye, his sight doesn't leave the brown mop of hair. Therefore he doesn't miss the moment where the other man turns around and now he knows for sure that it's Mr. Pretty boy. There is no way that some other man has such an equally handsome face. 

The rival player notices Hajime and he looks just as surprised as Hajime did a few minutes earlier. The astonishment on his face doesn't last long though. He throws a cheeky wink Hajimes way before following his team mates onto the court to warm up.

Hajime scoffs and turns away from the handsome man. He can't let himself be distracted right now. Most likely the other will only be a substitute player.

After both teams warmed up enough, they line up to enter the court. Every player is called by name, starting with the guest team. To Hajimes resentment, Mr. Pretty boy - Oikawa Tooru, as he learned just now - turns out to be the new starting setter that everyone was talking about. Hajime wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed about the fact that he turned someone down who is supposed to be a very talented setter from what Hajime had heard from other people.

His team gets to enter the court one by one and Hajime puts on his usual grumpily intimidating face. When all players stand on their respective positions, Hajimes eyes are automatically drawn to Mr. Pretty boy. Oikawa is the first one to serve in this game and he tells himself that this is the reason and not that stupidly handsome face.

The brunette spins the ball between his hands and looks up with a smirk, directly towards Hajime. The dark haired player doesn't even have time to react before Oikawa throws the ball into the air to hit a powerful jump serve that leaves Hajimes team speechless. No touch service ace.

Now, Hajimes fighting spirit is fueled to the fullest. The next powerful serve is saved by their proudly grinning libero and the ball is set for Hajime who spikes it down to the ground powerfully. This time, he is the one giving Oikawa a devilish smirk. In response, he only receives a small pout. Cute.

With a chuckle, Hajime returns to his position. Maybe this game would be even more fun than expected.

The game continues like this. Hajime sharing glances with Oikawa every time a powerful rally is ended. The score stays mostly even during the whole time. The first set goes to Oikawas team with 25-23 points. The second set, they don't escape a deuce and Hajimes team manages to get two points in a row first, ending the set with 28-26 points.

During the third set, the atmosphere is very intense. But a good kind of intensity. Both teams enjoying the strong rivalry because it makes every player grow even further. They are caught in a deuce once again, neither side ready to lose. In the end, Hajimes team manages to reach this goal with 27-25 points. 

The crowd erupts into cheers but Hajimes eyes instantly search for Oikawa while a smug grin splits his usually grumpy face. The setter is already watching him, trying to look angry. He fails miserably and can't hide the smile that's tugging on his lips.

While the teams bow to each other and thank the crowd, the two players can't stop looking at each other for more than a few seconds before stealing glances again.

When both teams are finished thanking their fans, a friendly chatter starts between the players. Even though they are huge rivals, they also hold a lot of respect for each other and are always glad to play together. 

Hajime finds Oikawa trying not to look at him too much, obviously failing, just like all the times in the fitness gym. The spiker grins at the nervous brunette which makes a blush rise on Mr. Pretty boy's cheeks. 

Still smiling, Hajime makes his way towards the new rival setter while determination takes over his face. It's a different determination from the one he had on the court. Now, it is a lot gentler, his grin turning into a genuine smile.

"Hey, Mr. Pretty boy." Hajime greets the brunette who looks at him in surprise before his lips mirror Hajimes smile. "Oooh, you think I'm pretty?"

Hajime rolls his eyes. "Drop the act. We both know you are. Doesn't change the fact that you couldn't even ask me out properly after watching me for weeks in the gym." With satisfaction evident in his eyes, Hajime watches the red color in Oikawas face deepen and his eyes widen like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well uhm… you know…" the brunette started while scratching his neck nervously. Hajime crosses his arms, waiting patiently for the other to continue speaking. "See... I didn't want to disturb you during your training sessions. When I came over, I didn't even plan to say anything and uhm… i guess you know how you look to others… so I just talked without thinking and uhm… yeah… sorry if I made you uncomfortable or something." He looks away sheepishly which prevents him from seeing the surprise on Hajimes face.

The last thing the grumpy college student expected was an apology, so these last words make him wonder if there is more to the man in front of him than just a pretty face and arrogance. Before Hajime can think about it any further, the question leaves his lips. "Do you still wanna go out with me sometime? Maybe for some coffee?"

A mixture of surprise and hope flashes across Oikawas face, his mouth opening and closing without a sound leaving his lips. Hajime blinks several times, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks but refusing to look away from the pretty sight in front of him that is one flustered Oikawa Tooru.

After a few moments, the setter manages to get back his composure. "O-of course! Yes! I-I'd love that!" he answers enthusiastically before a huge smile lights up his whole face.

Hajime opens his mouth to say something else, but is interrupted by one of his team mates yelling across the court, asking if he was coming or not.

He quickly looks towards his team, receiving curious glances from some of the team members. Hajime doesn't want to be the last to stay on the court, so he makes a quick decision. "How about we meet outside in fifteen minutes, Oikawa-san?"

The brunette isn't as fast to grasp the situation, still unbelieving about the fact that Hajime asked him out after turning him down just one day prior. "Yes, sure, perfect!" the setter answers without thinking.

Hajime smiles at Oikawa one last time before heading after his team mates towards the locker rooms.

_________________________

Tooru is standing on the court, happy grin not leaving his face while his team mates approach him suspiciously. The setter only reacts when one of them calls his name repeatedly and waves a hand in front of his face. "Oi! Oikawa-san. Anyone there? Oikawa-san! We should go shower and get changed. What did that guy want from you? Do you know him?"

"Huh? What? What guy?" Tooru answers automatically before the information can actually sink in. Slowly, everything falls into place in his brain. Toorus eyes widen in realization.

"15 minutes. He said 15 minutes. And then we'll meet outside. How the fuck am i supposed to shower and get ready in 15 minutes?!" Without paying any attention to his slightly shocked team mates, he starts running towards the changing rooms.

After what is most likely the fastest shower in Toorus entire life, he puts on his clothes as quickly as possible. Standing in front of the mirror, he tries to make his hair look somehow decent without actually styling it the way he normally does. 

He doesn't even check the time before flinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the changing room with a quick "Bye bye!" over his shoulder, leaving behind his confused team mates. Tooru sprints down the hallway, his hair getting messier by the second but he can't bring himself to care.

Before he can reach the main entrance though, he runs into Makki and some other guy - a bit taller than himself with dark hair and bedroom eyes. The pinkish haired man opens his mouth to say something but doesn't get the chance because of Oikawas yell "Makki! Hey! And Bye! Can't talk! Iwaizumi is waiting outside! See ya!"

And off he goes, stumbling towards the doors in his impatient excitement to meet with the gorgeously grumpy spiker. In his haste, the brunette isn't aware of the knowing look Hanamaki shares with his companion before equally plotting grins grow on their faces.

Outside, Tooru looks around and spots the now familiar spiky hair some distance away from the entrance so he doesn't grab anyone's attention as soon as they leave the building.

With the biggest smile possible stretching his cheeks, Tooru makes his way over to Iwaizumi. "Hey Iwa-chan! Did you wait long?"

The glare he receives shows that the other volleyball player is not amused. "What did you just call me?"

"Well… Iwaizumi-san is so long and you're really cute with your grumpy little pout so I thought Iwa-chan is fitting. I give everyone I like nicknames, you know?" Toorus smile widens even further, absolutely not shaken by the gruff expression of the man in front of him. 

Iwaizumi doesn't seem to have a response to that except for a displeased huff so Tooru continues "Anyway… uhm… would you like to get some coffee right now? Or have you changed your mind already?" Tooru laughs, but his eyes show the nervousness behind his words. He really hopes he didn't mess up his chances with the spiker. 

He would never admit it, but he is actually very insecure to get to know people he's interested in for real. The handsome setter doesn't have a problem with flirting with strangers he doesn't care about, but Iwaizumi Hajime is the first person in a long time, if not ever, who makes him want to be himself while getting to learn everything he can about the other.

The dark haired man seems to sense his nervousness, causing his features to soften. "Yeah, I'd like some coffee. I'll even invite you to compensate that my team just beat your asses." he adds with a smirk which lightens the mood.

"Oooh that was only luck! Next time, we'll totally beat you!" Tooru answers in played offensiveness before he shoves Iwaizumis shoulder teasingly.

"If you say so." Iwaizumi says, not able to fully hide the smile that's tugging at the corner of his lips. "So… where do you wanna go? Do you have any particular coffee shop you like?

"Actually…" Tooru starts hesitantly "Yes, I do. But… it's 20 minutes away from here with the subway. But I totally understand if you'd like to go somewhere closer…"

"No, no, that's fine." Iwaizumi assures him quickly. "I don't know that many coffee shops because, to be honest I'm not that much of a coffee drinker, so I'm glad about any suggestions." the spiker gives Tooru an honest smile before looking at the ground with slightly pink cheeks.

Wow… Toorus heart clenches. This is going to be a long day if the shorter man continues to look and act this cute. When the setter realizes that his companion is probably waiting for an answer, he shakes his head to shush his thoughts. "Uhm… good, good. Then I think you'll like this one. They have a lot of different things, like smoothies, too."

"Great. Uhm… lead the way then, Oikawa-san?"

"Ah yes, of course!" Tooru laughs nervously before he starts walking towards the nearest subway station, gesturing Iwaizumi to follow him.

"So uhm…" the shorter man breaks the silence with a quick glance towards the brunette. "What are you majoring in?"

"Astrophysics." Tooru answers bluntly, his smile not as bright as before while he waits for the other to mock him or voice his shock. Instead, he only receives a pleasant "Huh, cool. What made you choose that?"

The brunette's head whips around, his mouth hanging open. "Y-you don't think that's weird or something?" Tooru manages to voice his question after a few moments.

"No. Why would I think that?"

"Well uhm… most people think the only thing I'm good at is volleyball. So they don't believe that I major in such a complicated subject. But I've always been interested in the whole universe. There's so much we don't know about…" his eyes get a little dreamy note while his thoughts drift to the field of study he enjoys so much.

Because of his distracted mind, Tooru doesn't notice the fond look with which Iwaizumi looks at him. After a few moments, Tooru snaps back to reality "What about you? What are you majoring in?" he asks with honest interest evident in his features.

"Sports science." Iwaizumi answers and their conversation flows easily after that, getting to know each other with some teasing banter here and there.

Before they even realize it, they've both finished their drinks - a cinnamon spiced Latte Macchiato for Tooru and a simple Chai Latte for Iwaizumi. 

They exchanged numbers during the date already and are now standing in front of the coffee shop, about to go their own ways again but neither of them wanting to leave first.

Accompanied by a lot of blushing, they manage to say their goodbyes with the promise to see each other again soon.

_________________________

It's two weeks after their date. Hajime is in a grumpy mood, deepening his nearly permanent scowl. He hasn't heard from Oikawa in over a week. They texted a few times after their coffee date but after a few days, he didn't get a response from the brunette. It seemed like he didn't even get the messages, as if his phone was off. Or as if the setter deleted Hajimes number, but the spiker tries not to think about this possibility too much.

His bad mood doesn't go unnoticed by his roommate of course. "Hey bro!" the tall dark haired man tries to get Hajimes attention. "I'm going to a party at a friend's apartment tonight. You wanna come?"

Hajime doesn't even look up from his notes when answering "I'm not in the mood to see people."

"Aaaw come on, man. It might be good for you to get a change of scenery and maybe you'll even find some _distraction_." his roommate pronounces the last word suggestively while wriggling his eyebrows and shooting a grin in Hajimes direction.

The sports science student just rolls his eyes. "You know I'm not the guy for _distractions_. Anyway, I really don't wanna go to a party with you only for you to ditch me as soon as you see your boyfriend."

"It won't be like that, I swear. And besides, there's gonna be other people, too you know. Even people you know, so you'll be fine."

"You're not gonna stop pestering me until I agree, right?"

The mischievous glint in his roommates eyes is enough of an answer for Hajime so he lets out a defeated sigh. "Fiiiiine, I'll come with you. But I won't stay long!"

"Sure, sure." his roommate grins, satisfied enough with Hajimes answer to let him go back to studying for another while before they have to get ready for the party.

_________________________

Not even five minutes after arriving at the party, Hajime regrets his decision to come along. He's really not in the mood to deal with drunk college students right now and earlier, it was just easier to agree because he knew how annoying Matsukawa could be if he was determined to get something. Hajime was pretty sure that his roommate plotted something that required him to be at the party, though he isn't sure yet what that plot was supposed to be about. Hopefully not another set-up attempt. He was so tired of his friends trying to introduce him to 'handsome nice guys'.

Well, now that he's already here, he might as well use the opportunity to join the other college students in getting drunk. Most of them seem to have finished their exams for the semester and even though Hajime still has one exam the following week, he's confident about his knowledge already, so one day spent with a hangover won't hurt his grades.

In his rash decision to get plastered, he grips Matsukawas wrist and drags him along towards the kitchen where he suspects the bar or at least alcohol. His roommate is too surprised to argue and just follows him wordlessly. Not that Hajime would understand anything anyway. The other people and the music blasting through the apartment are way too loud to hold a normal conversation.

Finally in the kitchen, Hajime stands in front of a huge assortment of different booze. Half of it he's never seen before and has no idea what it tastes like or how strong it is.

Matsukawa seems to have more knowledge because he scans the bottles once to take in the different possibilities and starts pouring himself a drink immediately. When he sees Hajime watching him with a blank expression, he just points at his glass with a questioning look, silently asking if he wants the same. Hajime just nods because he doesn't have a better idea anyway. If Matsukawa can drink it, it can't be that bad, right?

Wrong. He coughs as soon as the first gulp runs down his throat, burning him up from inside out. This must be some strong stuff. But Hajime doesn't care - this would only make it easier to get drunk fast. He sets the glass to his lips a second time, but feels a hand stopping him. When he turns to look at Matsukawa, there is blank shock in his eyes. 

"Dude! Don't rush drinking this shit!" the taller man yells to make sure Hajime understands every word. "That's a zombie! It's strong as fuck!"

Hajime looks at his roommate, looks at the drink and back to Matsukawa before downing the drink in one go while maintaining eye contact. It stings badly in his throat but he doesn't care.

After setting down the glass, he says "Good." to a baffled Matsukawa before leaving the kitchen. He has no idea where he's supposed to go but he doesn't want another drink and is sick of Matsukawa trying to involve him in whatever scheme he planned.

He's angry. He doesn't even know why exactly but can't ignore the uneasiness inside of him. 

Before he has to think about what he should do now, he gets pulled into another room, the door closing behind him as soon as his body stumbled across the doorstep.

His head is spinning slightly due to the strong alcohol already messing with is brain, combined with the unexpected movement. His grip on the other person tightens to steady himself. Just when he thinks he's regained his balance, he gets thrown off again by the whispered "Iwa-chan" beside him.

He's not even sure if he heard it right over the muffled music blaring through the door, but when he lifts his head, he's looking at Oikawa Tooru.

His features harden and he lets go of the other man immediately, avoiding the sad look in the setters eyes. "What do you want, Oikawa?" he tries to hide how hurt he actually is.

Apparently, it's working because Oikawa looks taken aback by those words. "I just- I wanted to see you again."

This makes Hajimes eyes shoot up to meet Oikawas, anger flaring up inside him. "Oh really? Then how come you didn't answer any of my messages?"

The sadness in Oikawas eyes deepens even more. "I'm so sorry, Iwa-chan! I wanted to, I swear! But my finals were really tough this semester, I was nearly having a breakdown, so Makki took away my phone. I begged him to at least text you that, but he didn't give in. I don't even have it now, even though my last exam was today. That's why I asked Mattsun to convince you to come here today. I didn't want to wait a day longer than necessary to see you again."

Hajimes brain is trying desperately to comprehend the words the other man is saying. The alcohol isn't helping either. "So… you didn't ignore me on purpose? I thought you weren't interested anymore and didn't even have the guts to tell me directly."

"What?" pure shock covers Oikawas face. "How could you ever think that? I've never been interested in anyone as much as you. To be honest, it scares me to death because I have no idea how to handle this and the more we talked on our date, the more I liked you and I want to get to know you so bad. And I can't believe I'm telling you all this right now. But I somehow can't stop talking. That's also a reason why Makki took my phone. I was constantly thinking about what to text you but not to text you too much because I didn't want to seem desperate and oh my god, please stop me, I really can't stop talking…"

His wish is granted, but not by Hajime. Instead, the door opens, making both men jump. A head with short strawberry-blonde hair pops in, looking between the both of them before a grin spreads on his face. Without any word, he shoves something into Oikawas hand and closes the door behind him.

Now, Hajime is really confused. Too much information is trying to find its right place in his boozed brain, trying to make any sense.

"Well, I've got my phone back." the brunette lifts his hand which grips a black smartphone with a small alien head dangling from a small chain at the corner.

Finally, all the information falls into place in Hajimes head. He's silently cursing himself for downing that damn drink earlier, but well… it can't be helped now. Instead of dwelling on his mistake, he decides to simply follow his instincts, which tell him to leave the party immediately. But he doesn't intend to do that alone, so he takes Oikawas hand, asking if he wants to get out of here.

Of course, the taller man nods enthusiastically while a happy smile splits his face and doesn't leave until they're outside where it morphs into a fond expression. Hajime is still holding the other's hand when they are surrounded by the fresh night air.

From above on the balcony, Hanamaki and Matsukawa watch their friends with matching grins on their faces.

"I knew this would work out. You owe me 1000 Yen, Issei." the light haired man smirks at his boyfriend. But Matsukawa doesn't lose his calmness. "Not yet, 'Hiro. They may look rather cuddly but they haven't kissed yet. Hajime is too much of a gentleman to have their first kiss while he's drunk." His bedroom eyes focus on his boyfriend who is still observing the couple down on the sidewalk.

After a while of dreamily gazing at his handsome boyfriend, he reaches out to run his fingers through the soft pink hair. Therefore he doesn't realize at first when his smug look turns towards him.

"As much as I love it when you watch me this adorably… I win."

"Huh?" Matsukawa asks unintelligibly, still focused on stroking Hanamakis hair. 

Hanamaki chuckles softly, gripping his boyfriends chin softly to turn his gaze towards the ground. There, he can just see Oikawa and Iwaizumi parting their lips, both men blushing with matching lovesick smiles on their faces.

Without another word, the tall dark haired man reaches into his pocket and shoves 1000 Yen into Hanamakis waiting hand. "Oh well, it would have happened sooner or later anyway." There's not even the slightest hint of a grudge in his voice. He doesn't know anyone else who deserves to find happiness more than Iwaizumi Hajime and Matsukawa is really glad that his friend has finally found it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mostly self-indulgent IwaOi oneshot.  
> I hope it came across that Hanamaki and Matsukawa planned the whole thing from the start, because they thought Iwaizumi and Oikawa would be a good match. I didn't know how to include it into the story from Iwaizumis or Oikawas POV but there are some hints. That's also why I wanted to finish it with Matsukawa and Hanamaki watching the other two, seeing that their plan succeeded.  
> I hope you liked it.  
> If you haven't done it already, check out the [minicomic](https://sketchbao.tumblr.com/post/179825051384/iwaoi-shenanigan-muscle-anatomy-practice) that inspired me to write this and all the other pretty art of [sketch.bao](https://www.instagram.com/sketch.bao/)


End file.
